


Not Bad For A First

by mansikka



Series: The Road To You [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Timestamp, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael and Alex celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Road To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631527
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Not Bad For A First

Michael doesn't recognize the song they're dancing to. He didn't know the last one either, and has a feeling that the next one will be the same. It doesn't matter really; he and Alex got used to dancing to whatever playlists Spotify suggested for them while traveling. His heart still flutters a little as they dance as it always does, though it is dulled a little for just how perfect today has been. They have barely drunk a thing, but Michael thinks he is _drunk_ on love.

Alex's smile is the kind that pinches at Michael's stomach, tugs him to step closer despite how close they already are. Their lips should be bruised by now for just how much they have been kissing but that doesn't stop them doing it again. Michael would happily kiss Alex and do nothing else for the rest of his life, and to be honest, today it feels like they've been working towards that. 

Though in fairness, it is their first Valentine's Day together, the first time they have spent February Fourteenth in each other's company instead of being separated by an ocean or their own stupidity. Or trauma. Or whatever the hell they could call all the things that have prevented them from having this. The point is, it's _Valentine's Day_, their _first_, and Sanders being the hopeless romantic he is heard Michael's plans for a Valentine's lunch, got weepy eyed, and insisted he take the entire day. He'll make it up to him next week, work four days instead of three, but for now all Michael wants to think about is Alex here in his arms.

"One more song?" he asks softly to which Alex nods, brushing their lips together and claiming yet another kiss. 

What a Valentine's Day it has been. Michael woke to a note on Alex's pillow telling him to join him in their kitchen, where they have a breakfast bar installed and eat most of their meals as they renovate the rest of the cabin. He had walked in to find Alex humming along to the radio he'd salvaged from a car taken to the scrapyard last month, kissing his shoulder and sliding a hand around to splay over Alex's stomach. Alex had leaned against him though nudged Michael back, sliding a heart-shaped pancake on to a stack already waiting on a nearby plate.

They'd taken a drive in the morning, stopped for an impromptu hour in an arcade where they competed to win each other stuffed toys. Michael's plan for driving was to end up at the restaurant south of Roswell that they used to go to before admitting they were together. Walking in hand in hand, getting to be overly affectionate at their table, watching Alex's face light up for the fajitas that have always been his favorite; Michael couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment in his day than that.

Though it isn't over yet. Isobel came to their cabin on the weekend depositing two leftover bottles of champagne in their fridge from a wedding she'd organized. She'd fallen asleep on their couch so exhausted from her work that neither one of them could bring themselves to move her. Instead, they had covered her in blankets and taken themselves to bed for an early night, for which they'd received knowing looks for the next morning when Isobel had made them breakfast. Though that is something else Michael doesn't really want to think about right now.

"So. I was thinking," Alex says with a lick of his lips as he adjusts his arms over Michael's shoulders. "We could, if we wanted, when everything is ready _here_, we could—we could get a _dog_."

Michael has been waiting for this suggestion, getting a dog one of the first things they'd discussed on the night they'd exchanged rings about two weeks after they'd arrived back in Roswell. He thinks it's only been delayed because they've been so busy getting the cabin how they want it. Most of what needs to be done now is decorating. A month or so from now might be the perfect time for a new addition.

"If we can get a _rescue_, then yes. Absolutely."

Alex's face splits into the most excited smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, Alex. We should."

"They could come to the yard with you sometimes."

"And keep you company here when working," Michael points out. "And if it's a rescue—"

"We give some poor dog without anything a home," Alex finishes for him, so gleeful, Michael has to kiss him yet again.

It isn't just the thought of them getting a _dog_ making Alex amorous, not really; a simmering heat has been brewing between them all day. There has been an unspoken agreement to wait until this evening to really indulge in one another. Though as Alex sweeps his hands up Michael's back yanking his shirt over his head, Michael sees no reason to wait any longer. Not too much longer, anyway.

"Yeah. We could. Though before that," Michael says, pressing kisses into Alex's neck, "maybe we could take a bath?"

A bath for which he has everything planned. He's bought extra fluffy towels that he knows are Alex's favorite kind of softness for having laundered them to be just like that while he was out. There are enough candles to sit on the bathroom's various surfaces to leave the room bright enough to see each other, a playlist he's specially made is ready on his tablet, and he has a box of handmade chocolates for them to eat with their champagne in the bath. He'd drawn the line at rose petals, but only just.

Their bath is _beautiful_; even if Michael does say so himself for having taken the time to research and install it. Deep and wide, with enough grips and handles to allow Alex to haul himself in and out, currently full of vanilla-smelling bubbles that cover most of their chests. Alex's head rests on Michael's shoulder where he sits between his legs, and most of the champagne bottle is already gone. The water is just starting to get too cold after they've drained and filled it for a second time. Michael turns the faucet with his thoughts to trickle in even more hot water, tilting his head to the side when Alex kisses his neck in thanks.

"We'll _wrinkle_," Alex says, draining his glass and snagging the neck of the bottle from the table Michael put beside the bath so he can top up their glasses again. 

"Well. Parts of us are already wrinkled," Michael points out, dropping his hands between Alex's legs which are spread open on his thighs. Alex's snort of laughter morphs into a soft sigh of enjoyment as Michael gently plays with his balls, before taking him in hand again. Michael has every intention of at _least_ getting to ride him a little in this tub before they get out; they haven't tried that yet, and it is way overdue. Though Alex feels so good in his arms; how is he supposed to want to move?

"You know. Those chocolates will probably be all melted by now."

Michael watches Alex reach for the box and flip back the lid. "Probably. We can let them set again, eat them tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Though Alex takes one anyway. It is melted when he picks it up, leaving smudges of chocolate on his fingers when he drops the chocolate into his mouth. Michael sucks the excess chocolate from his fingers when he reaches back with them; Alex jolts in Michael's hand for it as he continues to stroke his cock. 

"You getting ideas, Alex?"

Alex doesn't answer, only pushes his glass to the table, and uses the handrails on the bath to hoist himself up. Michael moves when he gestures for him to, carefully guiding Alex until it is now him with his back against the side of the bath. Michael carefully kneels between his legs, groaning when, without warning since he is still gripping the handrails for balance, Alex leans forward to lick up the length of him.

"I was considering trying this with chocolate, but… I don't think it's melted enough," Alex says, curling his left hand around Michael's base as he kisses his tip, then sucks his head into his mouth.

"I'm not complaining." How could Michael ever complain about the warm, wet heat currently engulfing him? Especially when Alex grapples Michael so he's instead straddling his thighs, already working him open with the lube Michael had put on their table along with everything else he'd brought through. Michael didn't even notice him uncapping it, so distracted by his clever tongue. And when Alex crooks his fingers just so Michael is struggling to keep upright, his palms slapping against Alex's shoulders when he grips on to them for support.

Alex pulls off to grin up at him with that smug smirk that _always_ does something to Michael's stomach. It's worse still for Alex then raising an eyebrow in challenge and circling his fingers just right, his mouth twitching in amusement for the groan that falls from Michael's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Alex teases, not giving Michael time to answer for lapping over his head as he fucks his fingers into him with that slight circling over his prostate that he knows Michael loves. He flares his fingers in between smiling around Michael when he whimpers for it, kissing apologies into his hip when he pulls off. 

Michael reaches behind to hold himself open, already groaning in relief when he starts to sink down on his cock. He grabs the edge of the bath as he adjusts on his knees, glad of the non-slip finish he'd chosen to help Alex now helping _him_ keep upright. Michael rolls his hips, savoring the thickness in him, teasing Alex with a clench that makes his lips part and his eyes flutter closed. "Like that, Alex?"

Alex's hands flutter up his sides to clasp at Michael's waist, smiling when Michael brushes their lips together. "Yes. Like that."

"What about this?" Michael teases with a slow stirring that makes a delicious drag of Alex inside him. 

"Mmhmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Everything you do is a _yes_," Alex points out, his hands slipping to grasp at his thighs.

"Well, okay then, Alex." Michael adjusts his grip on the edge of the bath and begins to ride him; slowly both to check his balance in the water and to draw out the sweetest noises from Alex's mouth. When he's built the rhythm he wants Michael unclasps one hand so he can wrap an arm around Alex's shoulders, still gripping the bath with the other as he writhes in Alex's lap. He knocks his lip against Alex's top one so he knows to angle his head then kisses him, gasping his pleasure against Alex's mouth. 

Alex wraps an arm around Michael's back in a loose grip to keep him close, his breath in between kisses broken as he urges Michael on. The bathwater is long cool now but for the way they are fit together Michael barely pays attention; even if he is aware of how it's sloshing around.

"We should've put down towels," Alex says before reclaiming his mouth. Michael nods his agreement though is far more concerned with that heat building in his core, and how Alex feels punching into him every time he moves. It isn't as though they're in any hurry anyway, so their _efforts_ shouldn't make all that much of a mess. Michael smiles a kiss against his mouth as he pauses, arching his hips back to feel Alex pressing in him thick, and full.

Though when Alex wraps his hand around Michael's cock he can't help but move faster, writhing to chase the feel of his grip as well as his cock. Michael groans for the surge of pleasure it sends through him, letting his head fall back as he gasps for breath, then laughing when his next move is a little too enthusiastic, tugging Alex's hair harder than he means to.

"I think we're a little _old_ for hair pulling, _Guerin_."

"Oh. Some people get off on that kind of thing."

"Are we _those_ kinds of people?" Alex asks in a tease, humming as Michael whispers an apology and runs his fingertips over the back of his scalp.

"We're the kind of people who know what feels really, _really_ good," Michael replies, circling his hips again in a change of direction that has Alex letting out a soft grunt for as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Are we also the kind of people who don't need our knees in the morning?" Alex asks, stroking a hand up Michael's thigh.

"Oh. I could do this to you all night."

"Yes. But maybe I want to do things to _you_," Alex points out, which Michael has to smile for, claiming another kiss, writhing in his lap until Alex lets out another soft moan. 

They move from the bath with slow kisses for both the effort of moving and the cold of the water now beginning to dimple their skin. There is a pause as they dry one another off, and a brief attempt by Alex to bend Michael over the bathroom cabinets so he can see his face in the mirror. Though for the champagne they've drunk their balance is off, and their giggles too absurd to really get things started again.

Though when they are in their bed, Alex crawling between Michael's legs and holding him open, all thoughts of _giggling_ are forgotten. Michael gives him a quick stroke over before guiding Alex back into him, arching his head up for the feel of being filled. Alex kisses his neck, adjusting on his knees, then nosing at his cheek before brushing their lips together. Michael reaches up to brush the hair back from Alex's forehead, sliding one hand down his back to rest on his waist, and the other slotting into Alex's against their pillows when he gestures for him to.

This is the best thing in the world. Them, in their bed, in their cabin, the candles from their bath now casting long shadows over their skin as they move. The playlist from earlier is forgotten, the only noise the slight creek of the bed beneath them and the soft slap of their skin together. Michael catches himself smiling for it, earning him a nuzzle to his nose before Alex leans back enough to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I'm just happy, Alex. That's it; just happy."

Alex nods before kissing him. "Me, too."

"We didn't do bad, right? For a first Valentine's?"

Alex smiles before once more claiming his mouth. "No, not bad. Though now we should just make it an excuse for a tradition."

"Isn't that what Valentine's Day already is?"

"It hasn't been for us. Not before now."

"Well," Michael says, brushing their lips together, "we'll just have to make up for it. Starting now."

"I thought we already started?" Alex says, his lips curling up in a smile that he tries to hide.

"Do you _have_ to have the last word, Alex?" Michael teases, though soon forgets any ideas about _taunting_ him for the sharp snap of hips that feels just perfect stealing all rational words and thoughts.

Later, when they are breathless, and Michael is cataloging all the fun ways he's going to be aching in the scrapyard tomorrow, Alex groans as he pitches on to his side, resting his hand on Michael's stomach with a smug though tired smile. Michael laces his fingers through Alex's against his skin, arching and pressing his head back into his pillow.

"Did that count as the last word?"

Michael smiles, sliding his leg across the bed to rest against Alex's as he nods. There are all kinds of things he could say, or do right now. But for how perfect the moment feels he only holds Alex's hand, accepting his kisses before Alex tucks into his side, falling asleep by candlelight.


End file.
